bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of set equipment
Looking for legendary and mythic items? Check List of legendary equipment and List of mythic equipment page. Not what you're looking for? Return to Equipment. This page collects all the set equipment currently available in the game. See the Reforge section of the Craft page for information on upgrading Set items.Equipment Set bonuses work across different tiers as of 7/20/2018. Raids Ares Legacy * Location: Hyper Dimension Raid on Heroic difficulty, Kaleido boss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) 20% chance for skills to not spend SP. Divinity * Location: Woodbeard's Booty Raid on Heroic difficulty, Woodbeard boss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) Damage increased by 5% while using a sword. ** (3/3) Damage increased by 30% to enemies below 30% health. ** Note: Divinity's 1st set bonus is the standard +Damage bonus (identical to +Damage accessories). Divinity's 2nd set bonus only affects the player and does not affect pet procs. M. A. R. U. * Location: A Haile' Of A Mistake Raid on Heroic difficulty, boss drop. * Set bonus: **(2/4) 10% of your Healing Skills also generate Shields. **(3/4) Over Healing converts to Shields. **(4/4) Gain the Defibrillator Skill (2 SP). Night Walker * Location: Zol's Labyrinth on Heroic difficulty, boss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) Increase chance to absorb attacks by 2%. ** (3/4) Gain full shields the first time you drop below 50% health. ** (4/4) Gain 15% damage reduction while shielded. Arsenal * Location: Mallowdale on Heroic difficulty, boss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) +2% Ricochet Chance. ** (3/4) Damage increased by 10% to enemies above 75% health or below 25% health. ** (4/4) Gain increased damage the higher your target's health percentage is, up to a maximum of 30%. Earthen Might * Location: Gorbon's Rockin' Ruckus on Heroic difficulty, boss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) +2% Deflect Chance ** (3/4) Automatically prevent the first death upon your team ** (4/4) +25% Damage Reduction. This is reducted by 3% each time you are attacked and returns to 25% upon falling below 10% Trials & Gauntlet Unity * Location: Difficulty 100-109 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or minibossBigger version of normal encounter, it has higher stats than the normal one, only 1 each time you played the trial. drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) Gain the Spread heal teammates Unity Skill. Trugdor's Call * Location: Difficulty 100-109 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) 4% chance for skills to trigger twice. ** (3/3) 7% chance for projectiles to ricochet to a nearby enemy. Taldrilth's Artifacts * Location: Difficulty 140-149 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) Increases chance to deflect attacks by 3%. ** (3/3) Increases chance to absorb attacks by 6%. Bushido }???--> | rowspan="2" |'T6' | 25(+45,+30,+30,+30) | 25(+0,+0,+0,+0) | 40(-15,+0,+0,+0) |- | 25(+15,+10,+10,10) | 25(+15,+10,+10,10) | 40(+0,+10,+10,+10) |- | rowspan="2" |'T7' | 33(+61,+40,+40,+40) | 33(+0,+0,+0,+0) | 54(-21,+0,+0,+0) |- | 33(+20,+13,+14,+13) | 33(+20,+14,+13,+13) | 54(+0,+13,+13,+14) |} * Location: Difficulty 140-149 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) Deal 10% increased damage, but take 10% increased damage. ** Note: Bushido's set bonus only affects the player and does not affect pet procs. Conduction * Location: Difficulty 200-209 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) Projectile attacks deal 5% increased damage. ** (3/4) 5% chance for skills to be twice as powerful. ** (4/4) Deal 25% increased damage when the enemy team only has 1 unit alive. ** Note: Conduction's 1st and 3rd set bonuses only affects the player and does not affect pet .procs. Conduction's 2nd set bonus is determined in-game as Empower chance. Luminary * Location: Difficulty 260-289 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) Gain enrage equal to 5% of all of your healing done. ** (3/4) Increases the potency of your healing skills by 15%. ** (4/4) Automatically prevent the first death upon your team''.'' Polaris * Location: Difficulty 440-499 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) +5% Damage Enrage. ** (3/4) Heal to full the first time you drop below 50% health. ** (4/4) Gain Damage Reduction the higher your health percentage is, up to a maximum of 20%. Merciless * Location: Difficulty 640-670 in Trials/Gauntlet, boss or miniboss drop. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) Damage increased by 5% while using a spear ** (3/4) 75% of overkill projectile damage ricochets ** (4/4) 15% increased Damage. Each hit on an enemy increases this bonus by 2.5% on them, to a max of 35% Orlag Clan World Boss Lunar Guardian * Location: Tier 6 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) Increases the potency of your healing skills by 15%. ** Note: Lunar Guardian's set bonus does not affect healing pets. Jynx * Location: Tier 6 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) Regenerate 20% of your maximum shielding at the start of each battle. Obliteration * Location: Tier 7 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) Teammates behind you take 5% reduced damage. ** (3/4) Teammates behind you deal 5% increased damage. ** (4/4) Gain 15% Damage Reduction while all teammates are alive. ** Note: Obliteration's 3/4 set bonus only affects players and does not affect pet procs. Agony * Location: Tier 8 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) You and nearby teammates gain 3% increased damage. ** (3/4) You and nearby teammates gain 10% SP regeneration. ** (4/4) 10% chance for projectiles to ricochet to a nearby enemy''.'' Eruption * Location: Tier 9 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) First attack against you per battle is absorbed. ** (3/3) +12% Evade Chance. Netherworld World Boss Illustrious Artifacts * Location: Tier 6 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) 4% Damage and Healing. ** (3/3) Upon your first death, instantly revive with 90-110% health. Usable once per adventure. ** Note: Divine Protection's skill scales with the player's Power stat. Taters * Location: Tier 7 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) 4% Speed. ** (3/3) At the start of each turn, launch a Tayto at the weakest enemy for 3.25-22.75% damage. Inferno * Location: Tier 8 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/4) 4% chance for skills to be twice as powerful. ** (3/4) 20% chance for skills to not spend SP. ** (4/4) Skills that cost SP deal 20% increased damage''.'' Requiem * Location: Tier 9 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (2/3) 20% chance to deal 25% increase damage. ** (3/3) +1-24% Damage. Melvin Factory World Boss Apocalypse * Location: Tier 10 Melvin Factory World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Set bonus: ** (3/6) Enchant bonuses doubled ** (4/6) Mount bonuses doubled ** (5/6) Major rune bonuses doubled Expedition / Invasion Featherfall * Locations: **Any portal on any difficulty in Expedition, boss drop; Invasion * Set bonus: ** (2/6) +4% Damage ** (3/6) +4% Speed ** (4/6) +4% Dual Strike ** (5/6) +4% Empower Chance ** (6/6) +2% Quad Strike ---- Hellfire * Locations: **Any portal on any difficulty in Expedition, boss drop; Invasion * Set bonus: ** (2/6) +4% Damage Reduction ** (3/6) +8% Block Chance ** (4/6) +4% Evade Chance ** (5/6) +3% Deflect Chance ** (6/6) +4% Absorb Chance Shop Gatekeeper * Location: Small/Large Dragon Egg from Shop. * Set bonus: ** (2/2) 0.5% chance for skills to trigger four additional times. Notes Category:Lists Category:Equipment